You Give Love A Bad Name
by dajavu96
Summary: Dylan loves Brenda. Kelly loves Dylan. Andrea wants Brandon. Brandon is always taken. Steve is always alone. And David and Donna are always in the middle. Follow the 90210 gang through a life changing summer. (Takes place during Season 3/4 but I have changed the story line to create a new spin).
1. Just A Little Bit of Your Heart

**Hey guys! Yes, I started another story without finishing my last one. Yes, I do plan to finish it. However I recently got into Beverly Hills 90210 and NEEDED to create a story about it.**

 **The story takes place around around the time period of Season 3 during the whole Brenda/Dylan/Kelly fiasco. I'm changing certain aspects of the story however. For example David does not have a summer fling thingy with Nikki because he is my favorite character and I ship David/Donna too much. (Not saying it won't occur later) Because of that he plays a larger role in this story than he did in the season. Also, the story starts out with your typical couples, but I like to switch it up so there may be odd/different pairings as the story progresses. I am really proud of this story and put a lot of effort into it so I hope you enjoy it! :)  
**

 **On to the story!**

Pairings: Brandon/Andrea/Steve, Brenda/Dylan/Kelly, Donna/David

 _ **Just A Little Bit of Your Heart**_

 _I don't ever ask you where you've been._ _  
_ _And I don't feel the need to know who you're with._

 **Beverly Hills**

Andrea sighed as she sat her clipboard down on an abandoned table at the beach. She had just finished working with the children enrolled in the summer camp program offered at the Beverly Hills Beach Club. Don't get the wrong idea: She loved her job. She just suspected that a specific someone would have been more excited when she announced she would be working with him for the summer. Trying to be conspicuous, she slowly brought her gaze over to the brunette with the beautiful blue eyes who was wearing his green uniform top and white shorts. Even though she wasn't surprised to see him talking to another girl, it didn't hurt any less. Brandon Walsh had her heart and he didn't even know it. No, that's not true. He had to know. Everyone in school knew. Yet she continued to keep letting him break her heart. Not that she blamed him. Brandon could get any girl he wanted. He had a great smile and a personality to match along with his own charm. And that's what bothered her the most. He could have her if he wanted her. Why didn't he want her? Andrea has had to suffer through Brandon going on dates with various girls who he claims are special after one meeting. Yet he has known her for two years and nothing. Why was she stuck in the friend zone? Of course she wasn't as pretty or outgoing as the girls he often dated, but she was smarter than the majority. Why didn't he want her? That question often surfaces when she is left alone to think.

"You're staring again," one of her good friends Steve said as he took a seat across from her.

"That obvious huh? I tried to make it not so noticeable," Andrea replied as she tore her gaze away from Brandon and brought her eyes towards her friend. Steve has been her crutch through her 'hidden feelings' about Brandon. Considering he was such close friends with Brandon he quickly caught on to her sneaky glances or blushed face whenever she spotted him. If only Brandon wasn't so oblivious.

"Why don't you just tell him Andrea? I've tried hinting to him, we all have, and he's just not catching on."

"He shouldn't need hints if it's as obvious as everyone says. Maybe he just doesn't like me that way Steve." Andrea brought her glaze down to her empty hands in her lap. The feeling tore her apart. Brandon didn't want her.

"Hey now. Don't think that. I think Brandon just enjoys the idea of having a girl as a friend and unfortunately you were designated that position. You just have to make him see you in a different light."

"I've been trying for two years. It's nearly impossible when he has a different date every week Steve."

As if on cue, Brandon Walsh came sauntering over to their table; a huge smile on his face. Andrea didn't have to ask to know he scored another date for the night, so she wasn't going to. "Hey guys! What's going on?" Brandon spoke as he stood behind Andrea and placed his hands on her shoulders as he began massaging them. Part of Andrea wanted him to stop with these gestures if nothing was ever going to come from them, but an even larger part liked his touch.

"Not much. Just chilling with my girl Andrea here on the beach," Steve replied as he shot his friend a wink from across the table. Just like every other hint, Brandon missed this one too. He removed his hands from her shoulders to sit at the seat between the two and she found herself missing his touch. "Hey man. I was wondering if you were free tonight." Andrea knew what Steve was doing and she was thankful. She was tired of seeming like a jealous ex-girlfriend every time she asked Brandon what his plans were. He doesn't belong to her. Never has, and in her mind, never will.

"Ahh man you know I would love to, but I have a date tonight. Her name is Natalie. Andrea you may know her! She's the sister of one of the children in your camp."

"No. Sorry I don't think I do. But I have to go. I will see you tomorrow?"

"Andrea I can still take you home. It's no problem."

"No. Steve can do it can't you?" She shot him a pleading glare, which unlike Brandon, he caught on to the meaning of.

"Yeah. It's no problem. Take the extra time to get ready for your date man."

"Seriously? You guys are the best. I love you!" With that he quickly rose from his chair and sprinted off towards his car, wasting no time. Yeah, but if only you loved me the same way I loved you.

 _I can't even think straight._ _  
_ _But I can tell._ _  
_ _That you were just with her._ _  
_ _And I'll still be a fool._ _  
_ _I'm a fool for you._

 **Paris**

Brenda was receiving bad vibes as she walked down the streets of Paris with one of her best friends Donna. For the first few days of their trip she was enjoying herself. It wasn't until recently when she began having doubts. She made a deal with Donna that neither one would call their boyfriend until they felt it was absolutely necessary. They wanted to enjoy their girl time. Originally Brenda thought it would be her who caved first, but in actuality it was Donna. She had insisted that she needed to call David after they ran into an elderly man on the street who had just lost his wife. Even with Brenda reassuring her he was doing fine, Donna had insisted claiming 'she needed to hear it from him.' Not wanting to spend the remainder of their 6 week trip with Donna in sorrow she agreed. She immediately regretted it.

Everything went fine for Donna. David had picked up after 3 rings, signifying he was waiting by the phone for her. She tuned out most of their conversation, thinking about how she didn't realize how serious their relationship was. Donna was dating David Silver of all people. Up until the death of his friend Scott, Brenda didn't take David seriously. He was always acting so childish and immature. Granted he was only a freshman when she met him and was younger than the rest of her friends she made in Beverly Hills. Scott's death however is what matured David, and even though she felt guilty for saying it, is what brought David and Donna closer. Their relationship was questionable at first, but now she sees how happy David makes her best friend by just by talking on the phone to her.

She hadn't realized Donna had ended their conversation until she spoke directly to her. "You were right. He's doing fine." She noticed Donna's eyes light up. "Your turn to call Dylan."

Seeing the way Donna acted about David; Brenda felt she didn't need to contain her excitement. He was her boyfriend. It was natural to miss him. And they've been together longer than Donna and David. She quickly punched his number into the pay phone and expected him to pick up by the third ring like her friend's boyfriend.

 _One ring. No answer._ _  
_  
That's fine. She didn't expect him to pick up on the first ring. He needed time to compose himself and get to the phone.

 _Two rings. No answer._

Still nothing to worry about. David hadn't picked up until the third ring.

 _Three rings. No answer_.

Maybe David had just happened to be closer to the phone.

 _Four rings. Five rings. Six rings_.

Maybe he was out at the beach. Yeah, that had to be it. Dylan had more friends than David and was probably out with her brother and Steve right now.

 _No more rings. Still no answer._

Trying to compose herself she hung up the phone and flattened her shirt.  
"No answer," she spoke softly as she turned to look at her friend Donna.

"Oh." There was silence for a moment. "I can call David again and ask if he knows where Dylan is."

Brenda doesn't know why this upset or caused her to flip, but the comment struck a nerve. "No. That's fine. Dylan has friends. He doesn't have time to sit around waiting for me to call all day like David." As soon as she spoke the words she regretted them. She knew that was a soft spot for Donna.

"Really Brenda? I would have expected that from Kelly. Not you. I thought you were beginning to accept him. He's really not that bad and he makes me happy. That should be enough." Donna looked away from her friend to wipe some tears from her eyes. "Let's just head back to the room okay? We can try again later."

"Donna, I'm sorry," she spoke as she began following her friend back to their room.

That led to the moment where they are now. The silent walk made Brenda's mind wander to Dylan and she hated it. She wanted to believe that he was with her brother and Steve but a tiny part of her kept thinking back to Mexico. What if he was with another girl? Brenda couldn't bare the thought so she tried to get her mind to think about anyone or anything else. Brandon. Her mind eased at this. She never truly apologized to her brother for getting him involved with her Mexico lie. He was always there for her and she has been treating him like shit lately. Was she really that bad of a person? Just this summer she has upset her parents, her brother, Dylan, and Donna. She sighed.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked as they reached their destination. "You were quiet."

"I'm really sorry Donna. I didn't mean to degrade David. I know how much he means to you and your happiness is important." She received a smile from her friend. "I was just upset about Dylan."

"It's fine Brenda. I understand. And like you said; He's probably out with your brother and Steve." The conversation was dropped.

 _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart_ _  
_ _Is all I want._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._

 **Beverly Hills**

"Who was that?" Kelly asked as she walked into the living room she now shared with her brother David Silver.

"Donna," he spoke simply with a smile on his face. She should have figured. Who else would be calling their house and insist on talking to David rather than her? Donna could do so much better. David was, well to put it nicely, David. "You heading to the beach?" He asked as he eyed her attire. She had on the shortest jean shorts in her wardrobe along with a pink tank top.

"What gave you that idea brother dearest?" She questioned: sarcasm evident in her voice. David rolled his eyes in response to Kelly before returning to whatever summer work he was doing. He was trying to graduate early. Kelly admired him for that. Wait, what was she thinking? She crossed the living room stopping to stand behind his chair and peered over his shoulder at his work. "The answer is 51." David jumped at her response, not realizing she had moved to stand behind him. He peered up at her, gave her a small smile, and then returned to his work. She knew what she was about to do, and she knew she would regret it. "It's Saturday. You shouldn't be stuck inside working on math. Want a lift to the beach?" The question took him by surprise. "You could use a break from school and we could both use a break from the baby."

"Uh yeah. Sure. Thanks. Let me get changed."

The ride was silent. David spent it reading some book from his summer English class and Kelly spent it thinking about her best friend Brenda and her boyfriend Dylan. She knew the two loved each other. All they have been through in the past two years have proved that. Recently, however, it seemed as though the two were growing apart. That opening was what Kelly needed. It wasn't her intention when she decided to stay home from Paris, but the opportunity presented itself and she was going to take it. She had liked Dylan long before Brenda came along. And Brenda had Brandon. Who needed a boyfriend when you had him as a brother? She had... She looked to the younger boy in the passenger seat, David. Imagine telling him all of your problems. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Thanks for the ride," David finally spoke up as the new siblings reached their destination. He noticed she was in deep thought and there was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Are you okay? I was obsessed with you for years before we became siblings so I know your cues. Don't lie to me." Remember what she just thought? Yeah. Not going to happen.

"I'm fine David. Now go do whatever it is you do." She waited until she heard his door slam shut before she shut off the engine. Taking a moment to compose herself, she noticed Dylan's car in the parking lot and a smile formed on her face. "Now's your chance Kelly."

The beach wasn't too crowded so it wasn't hard for her to spot Dylan. He was standing in line for the beach volleyball tournament that would be occurring this summer. Adjusting herself she made her way over to him earning confused looks from the girls behind her and seductive looks from the guys. She was hot and she knew it. "Hey Dylan," she spoke as she twirled a strand of her blonde hair. "Have a partner?"

"Hey Kel. And nah. Do you?" She seductively shook her head no drawing attention to her lips by licking them.

"Want to be partners?" To no surprise Dylan accepted her offer and put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She let out a giggle. He loved Brenda, but there was something about the blonde throwing herself at him that he couldn't resist. With Brenda it was always the same routine. He wanted some adventure. Kelly could offer that. Ever since their pregnancy scare, he and Brenda haven't been having sex. He had needs. Kelly would fulfill them.

From his spot in their cabana David cautiously eyed his sister and Brenda's boyfriend. He had been trying to work on his music, but his attention was drawn away from it when he spotted them across the beach. They were friends and hadn't done anything wrong, yet he still received a weird vibe radiating off the two. Snap out of it David. Kelly wouldn't do that. Dylan loves Brenda. Finally convincing himself everything was alright and it was none of his business he turned back to his music. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" He let out a small laugh when he heard Brenda not so subtlety saying how he broke a record and answered on the first ring in the background. "Hey Donna. I just talked to you not too long ago. I'm still doing fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah David everything's fine. I was just calling to see if you have seen Dylan around. He didn't answer when Brenda called." David brought his focus to the boyfriend in question standing too closely to his blonde companion.

He cleared his throat before answering. Not your business David. "Uhh yeah. I'm actually looking at him right now. I'm in our cabana and he's on the beach. Want me to get him?" There was a pause on the other end of the line. He assumed it was because Donna was relaying the question to Brenda.

"No. That's okay. I was just curious where he was." It wasn't Donna who spoke this time but Brenda. "And David can you do me a favor?" He nodded until he realized she couldn't see him.

"Of course Brenda. Anything. What is it?"

"I've been having strange vibes about Dylan lately. Can you keep your eyes open for me and let me know if you notice anything strange or weird about him? I mean you don't have to spy or anything. Just let me know if you see anything? I would ask Kelly but she's not a neutral source. I think she would lie if it meant protecting my feelings. Sorry I'm rambling. David you still there?"

He let out a sigh as his gaze once again returned to Dylan and Kelly. It's not your business. It's not your business.

"David?"

"Uhh yeah. Of course Brenda. You can count on me."

"Thanks David! I appreciate it! Donna's lucky to have you." With that, she hung up.

"Damn it David. You made it your business."  
 _  
_ _I don't ever tell you how I really feel_ _  
_ _'Cause I can't find the words to_ _  
_ _Say what I mean._ _  
_  
"Stay where I can see you!" Andrea shouted to the children she was supervising as she made her way to a lounge chair on the beach. She had taken the kids to the playground and unlike herself, they were enjoying it. She had been going out of her way to avoid Brandon today so she kept glancing over her shoulder to see if he was anywhere near. So far so good. She didn't want to hear about how great his date went last night. She doesn't think her heart could take anymore agony. She was met with disappointment when one of the children, Randy, called his name catching his attention.

"Hey buddy!" He replied as he jogged towards where the child was playing. "How are you?" He asked as the young boy tossed him the basketball; Brandon catching it with ease. Andrea blocked out their conversation, concentrating on how the boy knew Brandon. Then it hit her. Yesterday he said his date had a sibling in her club. That must be Randy.

"Andrea?" She looked over to the young boy who was standing next to Brandon. He had one hand wrapped around the basketball and the other was holding Brandon's hand. "Brandon has his break and he offered to take me to the basketball courts so we could play. Can I go?"

Andrea eyed Brandon skeptically. She knew he enjoyed children and worked well with them however she had this instinct that he was only talking to the child to build his relationship with Natalie. Considering her feelings for him, she wasn't going to help him accomplish that goal. "Sorry Randy but I need you to stay with the rest of the group." For a moment she wanted to retract her answer when she saw the hurt in the boy's eyes, but she stood firm and didn't allow herself to change her mind.

"But Andrea!" The boy whined as he released his grip on Brandon's hand and made his way over to her. "It's just Brandon."

"I said no." She replied sternly not standing down. "Now go play with the other kids. I need to talk to Brandon alone." She motioned her arms forward signaling for Brandon to follow her. She lead him over to an isolated swing set that was far enough to not be heard if they raised their voices a little but still close enough to watch the children. She took a seat on one of the swings motioning for Brandon to take the one next to her. He denied and made his way behind her placing his hands briefly on her shoulders before giving her a slight push. "What were you trying back there Brandon?"

"What was I trying back there? What were you trying back there?" He raised his voice and when he noticed everyone was staring he grabbed ahold of Andrea's swing, stopping its momentum. He leaned in close and Andrea felt her heart beat speed up. "I was just trying to play with the kids. You let me do it all the time. Why was this time any different? What's going on?"

She wanted to shout at him. She wanted to scold him for being so clueless. She wanted to confess her feelings for him right then and there but she gained control of herself. Get real Andrea. She couldn't tell him the truth: that she denied the child fun because she didn't want Brandon getting in the good graces of his sister. That was silly. She needed an excuse. And fast. "It's just been a rough day. I'm sorry for taking it out on you and the kid."

Brandon seemed to accept this as an answer and she found herself feeling cold when he vacated the spot behind her to sit down on the swing beside her. "Want to talk about?"

Yes, she thought to herself. However the word "No" left her lips. She wanted to tell him her feelings. That wasn't the part that made her nervous. The aftermath is what worried her. What if her insecurities were right and he didn't like her? Would their friendship be ruined? Would she still be able to talk to him? She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"How about this?" She looked over to see Brandon flashing his heart melting smile. She did all she could to fight her urge to return the gesture, but she found herself failing when a smile of her own graced her lips. "I challenge you to a jumping contest. Whoever jumps off of the swing first loses. If I win I get to take Randy to the basketball courts. If you win you get a free shot at me." When she seemed hesitant in taking the deal he added "Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" She sweetly questioned as her lips turned into another smile.

"Anywhere, Chief."

"You're on Ace."

One moment Andrea and Brandon were sitting on separate swings and in the next they were laying on the ground beside each other looking deep in into the other's eyes. Brandon was sprawled across the ground on his back while Andrea's leg was intertwined with his and one of his arms was stuck under her body. From their position it was hard to tell who jumped first and quite frankly Andrea didn't care. Thinking that this was her perfect opportunity Andrea leaned in.

"Brandon?" She pulled back when she heard the voice call his name. She looked up to see a beautiful brunette who had her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She was wearing running shorts with an old Nirvana T-shirt.

"Natalie. Hey!" Brandon replied as he maneuvered himself free, jogging over to join her. "You know Andrea right? We were just having a contest. Which I won by the way." As he said this she made her way to her feet and walked over to join the happy couple; her heart breaking with every step.

"Yeah. I know her." Natalie said this with venom in her voice. She had heard the gossip about her feelings for Brandon, but according to everyone she asked he didn't reciprocate them. "Anyway, since we're here are you up for a movie tonight?"

"Yeah. Of course! Pick you up at 8?"

"Sounds great." Natalie pecked Brandon on the lips but not before winking at grinning at Andrea before she jogged off.

Brandon turned to face her running his hands through his hair. "So uhh. I should get back to work. But I'm holding you to that bet!" He then ran off in the same direction as Natalie.

"Quite the encounter huh?" Andrea turned to her left to come face to face with Steve. "I know somebody enjoyed that."

"Shut up Steve," she said as she blushed. "It wasn't like that. Now come on kids! Let's head to the water!"

 _And nothing's ever easy._ _  
_ _That's what they say._ _  
_ _I know I'm not your only._ _  
_ _But I'll still be a fool._ _  
_ _'Cause I'm a fool for you._

 **Paris**

"Brenda it's been three weeks. Don't you think David would have noticed by now if Dylan was acting suspicious?" Donna asked her best friend as she admired herself in the mirror wearing a new yellow sundress. "I think you have called him more than I have."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry Donna. The feeling has just been getting worse. You don't think he would cover for him do you?" The two friends had just gotten back to their room after a long day of shopping, however Brenda was too upset to try anything on she just bought. She sat alone on her bed, the phone in her lap.

"What reason would David have to cover for Dylan?" Donna had removed the yellow dress and replaced it with a blue one. "Which color is better?" She asked as she twirled.

"The yellow one. And I don't know. I'm just nervous." Brenda picked the phone up again, dialing the number of her best friend's cabana. "Kelly?"

"Uh hey Brenda! How's Paris?"

Maybe it was because Brenda was in a frantic state of mind, but Kelly sounded nervous on the phone. "It's great! I wish you could be here with us! How is everything back home?"

"Oh you know," she trailed off having to bit her lip to prevent the moan from escaping her lips. Dylan was currently sitting beside her on the couch trailing kisses down her neck. She smacked him in the leg signaling for him to stop. "It's the same old. Dealing with the baby and David and all. I can't wait for you guys to get back for some girl time." _Lie._ "Spending all summer with the guys has been so boring." _Another lie._

"Speaking of the guys how are they?"

"They're doing fine." The last word came out as a squeal because Dylan squeezed her thigh. "Brandon's been working and Steve is Steve." She paused before continuing. "And Dylan misses you." _Another lie._

"Tell him I miss and love him too. Well I have to go but I will call you later okay?" With that Brenda hung up the phone.

"So this one huh?" Donna was oblivious that Brenda had made a call and was changed back into the yellow dress.

"Yeah. Donna. It's nice." After her conversation with Kelly, Brenda felt better. She knew there was no reason to worry. Dylan loved her and she loved him. She needed to stop worrying and enjoy her time in Paris. "What do you think I should wear?" Brenda asked finally feeling up to trying on her new wardrobe.

 _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart_ _  
_ _Is all I want._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit of your heart._ _  
_ _Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._

 **Beverly Hills**

"Dylan I," but Kelly was interrupted by Dylan's lips crashing onto hers. Did it make her a bitch because she was enjoying it and didn't want him to stop? She brought her hands up to his hair and began running her fingers roughly through it, eliciting a moan from Dylan. She could feel his hands on her chest, under her shirt. His lips moved from hers to her neck and he began kissing her softly. His hands found their way to the hem of her shirt and she helped him to remove the garment. "Dylan," she moaned as he bit her ear. "We are in the cabana. What if someone hears us or walks in?"

"That won't happen," he whispered between kisses. "God damn you're beautiful Kelly. I want all of you." And she wanted him too. That's why she allowed Brenda to move to the back of her mind as his hands began fumbling with the clip on her bra. Once it was removed Dylan's kisses spread all over her body his hands planted firmly on her breasts.

"Your turn," she moaned as she seductively unzipped his jeans. Dylan took the hint and stepped out of them.

"Damn Kelly," he whispered as he positioned her on top of him. "We should have done this ages ago." Kelly began placing kisses randomly on his chest before she made her way back to his lips.

"Hey uh. I forgot my music..." David froze at the sight before him. Not out of shock, but out of anger. Really he blamed himself. He should have seen it coming. He saw the signs, but kept trying to deny them. He should have told Brenda his suspicions during at least one of their many phone calls throughout the last 3 weeks. However, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to be the one to break her heart. Now it looks like he did anyway. "What the hell?" He spoke with a slightly raised voice through gritted teeth.

Kelly avoided his gaze as she reached for her shirt and put it back on. The bad thing about this situation? Being shirtless in front of her brother was the least awkward thing about it. "David, I, we were just," she was interrupted by David.

"I don't want to hear it Kelly." He let his gaze shift towards Dylan who shifted uncomfortably under the young man's glare. "And you. Get out." He pointed towards the door of the cabana but kept his eyes on Dylan as he slowly got to his feet and left the cabana without looking back.

"David. Don't tell Brenda," Kelly pleaded as she curled up into a ball on the couch, tears slowly starting to form in her eyes.

"Don't tell Brenda! Don't tell Brenda?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his sister really that clueless? "Give me one good reason."

Kelly's response was mumbled so David had to strain to hear it. "Because it would break her heart."

David scoffed. "Well you should have thought about that before you did it."

"She's my best friend David. I don't want to lose her. Think about how you felt when you lost Scott."

This ignited even more of a fire inside of him. "Are you really comparing this this to when I lost Scott? Scott killed himself! He's dead! I didn't choose to lose him. You slept with your best friend's boyfriend. You had a choice!" David tried hard to prevent the tears from falling, but to no avail. For a moment, when looking at how hurt Kelly was, he thought about not telling Brenda. Kelly was his sister after all. He should have felt bad for her, but he didn't. She made her bed and now she would have to lay in it. "Just leave, please."

David expected her to put up more of a fight so he was surprised when she begrudgingly stood up and silently, other than the slamming door behind her, left the room. He immediately let his eyes fall to the phone. He had to make the call now or he would never do it. Either he or Kelly would convince him otherwise.

Before he realized he had even dialed the familiar number he heard her voice. "Uhh, hey Brenda." He tried to sound casual as to not alarm her, but he failed. His voice come out un-David like: raspy from the tears and cracked with anger. "There's something I need to tell you."

 **So I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to comment because it inspires me to write and upload faster! Some chapters are already written, but I will wait to see the interest in the story before I upload them.**

 **Also, I am thinking about revamping my page and deleting all of the stories I started like 6 years ago and never finished haha! So do me a favor and check them out: letting me know which ones you think I should try to pick back up!**


	2. Cry Me A River

_**Hey guys! I would like to start by thanking the people who Favorited/Followed & especially commented on the first chapter! You guys rock! :)**_

 _ **I also want to explain the timeline, because I understand it can get hard to follow.**_

 _ **1\. The first chapter took place in a span of 3 weeks (I wanted to quickly make it through the storyline from the season and get into my original work).**_

 _ **2\. The two storylines are occuring at the same time.**_

 _ **3\. There is a time difference between Beverly Hills & Paris so if the times seem inconsistent I apologize.**_

 _ **Anyway...On to Chapter 2!**_

 ** _Sorry for the wait!_**

 _ **Cry Me a River**_

 _You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no_

 **Beverly Hills**

"Andrea. You've barely touched your dinner. What's wrong?" Honestly, Steve already knew what was wrong. Everyone knew what was wrong. He just didn't know what else to say. He didn't have to follow her gaze to know who she was looking at, but somehow he found himself also staring at Brandon Walsh. He was sitting at a beach table not too far from the one he was currently occupying with Andrea. His lips were glued to Natalie's while his arms trailed her back. Steve couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for Andrea's pain. She had come to him several times over the last three weeks asking for advice and every time he gave her the same answer: It wouldn't last. He knew better than anyone about Brandon's dating history, and honestly he thought the couple would have been broken up by now. His intention wasn't to give his friend false hope. That's the last thing he wanted. He knew first-hand how that felt. _Shitty._ His relationship with Kelly being a prime example. Having seen enough of the make out session he returned his gaze to the girl sitting across from him. She was a mess. Andrea was usually all smiles and full of laughter. Lately, however that aspect of her has been slowly diminishing, with no signs of returning. He would do anything to see her smile again. "Want me to throw my potato at him?"

A hint of a smile formed on Andrea's face; but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone. She knew she should move on. Stop pouting over a guy who didn't want her. But Brandon wasn't just a guy. He was her best friend that she just so happened to be in love with. And it hurt like hell. In her eyes; he could do no wrong. She was the one at fault for falling in love with him. Catching Natalie's eye she quickly tore her gaze away from the couple, turning to face Steve. "No. Not at Brandon, but Natalie maybe." She let her lips turn upward into a smile for another brief moment before regaining her neutral composure. There she goes again; never blaming Brandon.

"What can I do to make it better?" And that question is what caused Andrea to break down, because she knew the answer was nothing. She also knew how much of a pain she was to be around lately, which made her even more upset. Before her is a friend willing to do anything to make her happy and she isn't letting him do it. She's too worried about the guy tearing down the wall to allow the one in who wants to fix it. "Hey, come here," Steve spoke as he reached out for his friend, pulling her in for a warm embrace in the process. He allowed Andrea to rest her head on his shoulders while the tears flowed. He knew people were staring, and trying to prevent Andrea from the embarrassment, he slowly helped her up and together they made their way to his cabana on the beach. "Drink this," he demanded as he handed her a bottle of water he grabbed from the fridge.

"Thank you, Steve. You're a great friend." As she gulped down the water there was a knock on the door and then Brandon Walsh stepped inside. Damn it, Steve thought. I just got her to stop crying. So he quickly ushered his best friend back outside before softly closing the door behind them.

"Is she okay?" Brandon asked; concern evident in his voice. He tried to push his way past Steve to make it back inside, but Steve overpowered him and held him back. "Damn it Steve! Let me talk to her! What did you do!"

"What did I do? What did I do! You seriously have the nerve to ask me that right now? I have it under control. Just go back to sucking face with Natalie."

Brandon spoke in a lower tone this time. "What? Is that what this," but before he could finish the door to the cabana swung open and Andrea stepped outside. "Andrea," Brandon whispered when he spotted her red puffy eyes.

"It's okay Steve. Can I talk to him?" When it appeared as though Steve was not going to leave she added "alone" hoping he would catch on. He did.

"Fine, but make it quick. This is my cabana." Andrea held the door open ushering Brandon inside. He took a seat on the couch hoping Andrea would join him, but she didn't. She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room, avoiding eye contact with him in the process.

"What's wrong Andrea? Did I do this? Is this my fault?" Brandon couldn't help but feel guilty for her emotions. He knew she had feelings for him. He was not as oblivious as everyone thought. It was just easier to go along with it than admit his feelings. Or lack of feelings rather. That was before he realized how much of a toll his actions were taking on his best friend. He wanted to prevent breaking her heart, but by trying to protect her, he hurt her even more. What he was doing wasn't fair to Andrea and he knew that. "Talk to me please."

"You're so selfish, Brandon. Assuming I am upset because of something you did. Because of you. My life revolves around more than just you, you know." This took both Andrea and Brandon by surprise. Neither were expecting those words to be spoken: Andrea because she knew they weren't true and Brandon because he wasn't expecting her to be so harsh. The words hit him hard, stinging his chest. But for some reason Andrea couldn't stop. "I'm tired of being the girl known as the hopeless loser who has a crush on Mr. Popularity." The tears once again began falling from Andrea's eyes.

"You're not a loser," Brandon spoke softly making his way over to his best friend. He made his way to the back of her chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. "You're not a loser," he repeated; more firm this time. "Shhh. Don't cry." He rested his chin in the hook of her neck allowing Andrea to run her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you Brandon."

"Don't thank me. It's my fault you're upset in the first place."

"Sure, but you are always there to pick up the pieces." And that, Andrea thought, was the problem with her relationship with Brandon Walsh. Every time they fought he would come running back and apologize with his perfect smile and everything was okay again. It was unhealthy how much she relied and needed him in her life. "Look. I think Steve is growing antsy because we are taking too long in his cabana. So how about we head on out of here and go to your place for a movie night?"

"I, uh, kind of had plans with Natalie for tonight," but when he saw the disappointment etched on her face he added "but I can cancel them for you."

"No, go on. Don't cancel your plans for me. I will just chill with Steve. Go, have fun."

"You sure about that Andrea?"

No. She wanted him there with her, to hold her in his arms. "Yeah."

"Alright. Love you Chief." On his way out she heard him shout to Steve to take care of her.

How ironic.

 _You don't have to say_

 _What you did_

 _I already know I found out from him_

 _Now there's just no chance_

 _For you and me_

 _There'll never be and don't it make you sad about it_

 **Paris**

"David what are you talking about? Do you realize what time it is here in Paris? You sound upset. Do you want Donna on the phone?" By the tone of David's voice, Brenda knew something was wrong and for a moment she forgot about the mission she set him out to do. All her mind was focused on was how she would deliver the bad news to Donna. She didn't realize David was on the other line struggling to deliver the bad news to her.

"No! Don't get Donna. I mean not that I don't want to talk to her, because I do, it's just that it's late and I know she's in bed and I'm rambling. I'm sorry." David was thankful that Brenda couldn't feel his sweaty palms or feel his heart beat through the phone. Or maybe she could? Stop it David you're being paranoid. Just tell her what you saw. You would want to know if you were in her shoes.

"David, are you okay?" Brenda asked again because she wanted to make sure he was still there and she didn't know what else to say. She looked over to the sleeping Donna beside her and debated on whether to wake her and hand the phone off to her. In the end she decided against it because the one clear thing she understood about their phone call so far was that he did not want to talk to Donna.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…listen. Are you alone?" He knew he was coming off suspicious, but he didn't know how else to ask the question. He knew she would be upset so he didn't want to break the news to her in a crowd full of people. He wasn't that guy.

"Donna's next to me asleep. Listen David, you're freaking me out. Can you just tell me what you wanted to tell me? Did you cheat on Donna?" And that's when her heart stopped and she remembered their agreement. She tried hard to fight back the tears that were already threatening to fall. She clasped her hands over her mouth to subdue the screeching sound that escaped her throat. "Who was it David?"

David was hesitant to answer. He hadn't thought this through. He picked up the phone and called based off instinct. He still hadn't made the decision on whether he would turn on his sister or not. He wondered if it was too late to turn back and just hang up the phone?

"Who was she David?" Brenda raised her voice this time and David received the answer to his question: Yes it was too late to turn back now. He heard Brenda mumble an apology to Donna, which he assumed was for waking her. Brenda was slowly crumbling inside. She felt bad for taking her anger out on David. He didn't do anything wrong. He was just doing what she asked of him. "Listen David, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you."

"Don't apologize to me yet." David had finally made his decision. He knew that if he lied to Brenda, he would lose her if she eventually found out the truth but if he didn't protect his sister he would lose her. Either way he was losing someone important in his life. He needed to base his decision on what would cause him to lose the least of himself. "It was Kelly." The line was silent on the other end and David didn't know if Brenda had hung up in frustration or was silent from the shock. He felt relieved to have the burden off of his chest, however he still couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible. I mean the girl was his sister. She was around all the time. He could have prevented it. Willing to take a chance he spoke softly, "Brenda?"

"Thank you David. I know how hard this decision must have been for you to make and I appreciate the honesty. You're a great guy and Donna is lucky to have you. Can you do me one last favor?"

"Yeah. Anything."

"Tell your sister and Dylan that I said Fuck you." With that Brenda hung up the phone and both she and David were left with their own tears.

…..

"Brenda are you okay?" Donna asked not fully recuperated from her slumber. "Was that David? Why are you crying? Oh no, he didn't have news did he?" Donna was aware that she was rambling, but she couldn't make the word vomit cease. She was worried about her friend. She knew Brenda and Dylan had their fair share of problems in the past, but she had never seen Brenda this upset over him before. This had to be serious. Something the couple could not come back from. When she finally forced herself to sit up she noticed that Brenda was rummaging through the room, packing all her belongings into her suitcase which was sprawled across her unmade bed. "Brenda you're scaring me."

"Just pack your bags. We're leaving." Brenda disappeared into the bathroom for a brief moment before reappearing with her hairdryer in her shaky hands. "Now Donna!" After realizing she had just exploded on her best friend she took a deep breath before sitting at the edge of Donna's bed. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"Just tell me what happened."

And so she did. She wasn't sure how much of the story Donna could understand through her muffled cries and tears, but she assumed she got the basic concept because Donna was now also crying.

"But…why?" Donna questioned as she slumped down on her bed, her head between her hands. "How could they do something like that?" Donna loved both Dylan and Kelly, but at the moment all she felt towards them was hatred. She wasn't even the one who had been cheated on and she still felt betrayed. Donna had always been one to remain neutral, the peacemaker you may say, when her best friends argued, but in this situation she found she couldn't do that. She was taking sides. Brenda's side to be exact. She tried to compose herself so she could be strong for the brunette sitting next to her. She quickly wiped away her tears with the sleeve of one of David's old hoodies before standing from the bed, beginning to quickly pack her things. "Just stay there Brenda. I will pack for the both of us."

"No, that's okay Donna. I want to leave here quickly and we both know how long you take to pack." Brenda gave her friend a hint of a smile before continuing packing her own things.

 _Your bridges were burned_

 _And now it's you turn_

 _To cry, cry me a river._

 **Beverly Hills**

The next morning…

David was sleeping alone in the cabana when the phone rang. He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been out for, but he figured it was a long time because the sun was beginning to rise. He had slept all night? Remembering what had occurred last night, he began to cry again. Was it because he was going to lose his sister? Or was it because he inadvertently broke one of his friend's hearts? Or did it have nothing to do with the situation at hand and just resulted from a buildup of emotions over the past year? He never properly allowed himself to grieve over Scott or his parent's divorce. It just felt that as soon things started to turn in his favor everything once again came crashing down around him. He could never catch a break. He debated not answering the phone, but decided against it because he thought it was probably Brenda calling him back. He composed himself. Making sure his voice was steady he answered the phone. "Hey look.."

"David thank god you are okay. I was worried when you didn't come home last night." He was surprised to hear Jackie's voice on the other end of the phone. "Look, Kelly came home super upset last night and she packed some bags and just took off without telling me where she was going. I thought that she would be back or would have at least called by now, but she hasn't. Do you have any idea what happened or where she may be going?" He could hear the worry in the young blonde's mother's voice. It reminded him of the tone his own mother used when he ran away from home when he was about seven, because his mother wouldn't let him eat dessert before dinner. Times were much simpler then.

He knew what happened but not where she may be going. "No, 'mam." He don't know why he decided to lie. Maybe it was because he didn't want to reveal to Jackie that he turned on his sister. He was feeling a lot of mixed emotions currently which lead him to a state of confusion. You would think he was the one who found out his girlfriend cheated on him with his best friend.

"Well I'm going to go look for her. I'm going to drop Erin off at the cabana. I'm going to need you to babysit." Before he could refuse and state he was in no position to do so, Jackie hung up the phone. Great. He was stuck wallowing in his self-pity in the place that first started his wallowing. Realizing how much of a mess he looked, he decided to take a quick shower and change so he would look decent for Jackie and Erin. He didn't want to seem upset in front of her because she would then know he was aware of what occurred last night.

At least, David intended for the shower to be quick. He realized that he enjoyed the peacefulness of the water falling onto his skin and that it hid his tears. Be a man, he thought to himself. Stand by your decision. You made the right one. But if that is the case why did he feel so miserable? Why was he having so many doubts? He was brought out of his trance by a knocking on the door and Jackie screaming his name.

"In the shower! Give me ten minutes!" By the time he had finally forced himself to get out of the shower seven minutes had passed. He knew he shouldn't have kept Jackie waiting, but he didn't want her to see him this way. He quickly dried off and got dressed into a pair of sweatpants with a plain white t-shirt. "Hey baby sister," he spoke as he stepped out of the bathroom. Jackie let out a sigh of relief before handing the baby over to her older brother.

"Take good care of her David. And if you hear from Kelly will you please give me a call?"

"Of course Jackie." She pulled him in for a hug before quickly releasing it and closing the door quietly behind her. "She'll find your sister, Erin. Don't worry."

….

"She won't find me here Dylan," Kelly spoke as she began unpacking her suitcase. The two had decided to get away for a while and found themselves on the outskirts of Palm Springs in a raggedy two star hotel that barely had running water. Kelly figured her mother would check all the nice hotels in a relatively close distance so she thought switching it up would be better if she was trying to stay hidden. "Do you think David told Brenda?" Thinking to herself, she honestly had no idea what her brother would do. If it was her who discovered David cheating on Donna, she would keep her mouth shut to protect him. However, she was mentally stronger and had thicker skin than her brother. It was obvious from when she first met him as a freshman that he would do anything to fit in. He wanted people to like him. Kelly on the other hand didn't care. Or at least that is what she let people think. Dylan wrapped his arms around her before leading her to the edge of the bed.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I wouldn't be surprised if he did." If I was in his shoes, Dylan thought, I would. He knew this was a problem the two couldn't run away from, but he wasn't in the mood for arguing with Kelly when she insisted they leave. He felt like a coward. This situation needed to be faced head on. Next to him, he could make out quiet sobs coming from Kelly so he pulled her close to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"What do we do Dylan? What do we tell her?"

"The truth," he responded without thinking. He thought the answer was obvious, but apparently to Kelly the situation wasn't so black and white. He didn't know what else to do. They were caught by David, so if he already told Brenda the truth there was no point in wasting energy trying to deny it. Dylan was exhausted from wasting energy these days.

"We can't do that," Kelly mumbled into Dylan's shoulders. "She would believe us over David." Honestly, Kelly believed that. She and Dylan had a lot of history with Brenda, and even though it wasn't all good, they were her closest friends. Brenda only associated with David because of his relations to her and Donna. "Yeah," Kelly spoke in a more chipper tone. "It would be his word against ours and she would definitely take our side."

"Kelly," Dylan warned. He knew this scenario would only lead to more trouble after the truth was discovered. But that wasn't his biggest concern. He believed if he told the truth Brenda would be more willing to take him back. He enjoyed his fling with Kelly, but Brenda had his heart. He was so stupid for allowing them to get caught. They should have been more careful.

"What do you want her to hate us?"

"I'd hate us," Dylan mumbled so low that Kelly couldn't hear him. "Look, let's sleep on it and rethink our strategy in the morning. Does that sound good?" When he saw Kelly give a slight nod he let out a sigh of relief. "You can take the bed. I'll take the couch."

"Dylan," Kelly whined.

"Don't start Kelly. Just do it okay?"

"Fine," she grumbled before she gave Dylan a quick kiss on the lips and got under the covers, alone, hoping tomorrow would never have to come.

 _I know that they say_

 _That some things are better left unsaid_

 _It wasn't liked you only talked to him and you know it_

 _All of these things people told me_

 _Keep messing with my head_

 _You should have picked honesty_

 _Then you may not have blown it_

Andrea was awaken by a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Not sensing anything out of the ordinary immediately, she slowly got out bed before realizing she usually slept on a couch. Confused by her surroundings, Andrea looked down to see she was wearing a large white t-shirt along with black sweatpants that were at least two sizes too big. Sensing she got into some trouble last night, she quickly finished getting out of bed, and made her way downstairs toward the kitchen. On route she came to the realization she was inside Steve's home. We didn't did we?

"We didn't sleep together Andrea," Steve spoke from the kitchen. He was cleaning up glass from a cup he dropped earlier, the sound that awoke Andrea. He didn't have to turn around to know that is what his friend was thinking. She was always over thinking situations. She never let her mind rest and he wanted to give it a break. "I slept on the couch." Before Andrea could speak up about how he was lying he pointed towards the large sofa in the living room which was covered with several blankets and a few pillows. He knew her too well. "Are you hungry?"

Satisfied with Steve's story she nodded in delight before taking a seat at the dining table. "You can cook?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Miss Zuckerman." He placed a plate of eggs and pancakes on the table in front of Andrea taking the seat across from her. Unsure of how to approach last night, he did what he does best: speak with no filter. "How are you feeling? Still upset over Brandon?"

Until Steve brought it up she had forgotten about her fight with Brandon. Guess that was a sign she was over it. But thinking back to it, her heart broke all over again. "Thanks for bringing it up Steve." She noticed Steve flinch at this before he brought his hands up to his face and ran them through his hair in frustration. Steve really was trying to improve on that. He didn't purposefully intend to sound like a jerk every time he opened his mouth, though that is what many believed about him. Probably because it was true. He was no good to anyone. "I know what you're thinking Steve. And stop it." Andrea gave him a small smile. "If you were a terrible person would you have helped me last night? I don't think so."

"That's right. I'm a great person. You're welcome."

"There's that Steve Sanders charm everyone loves so much." And they did, especially Andrea. Her relationship with Steve was an interesting one; they were complete opposites. Two people who should not mesh together, but did. She remembers at first hating Steve. She thought he had a terrible attitude and was a player. Turns out, Brandon has been with more girls than Steve and he is her best friend. Once she got to know him, however she came to realize he was just misunderstood. That there was more to him than the image he tried to portray. She will never understand why he just doesn't be himself. She likes the real Steve.

"It's Brandon. Shall I tell him you are here?" Andrea had been so absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear the phone ring. Be strong Andrea. You can do this.

"No. Don't tell him yet. Make him wait a little longer. I want him to suffer." Steve gave her an approving nod and she replied with a bright smile; one that has been missing from her face for a while. Plus, she thought to herself, I do not want my time with Steve to be cut short.

 _The damage is done_

 _So I guess I be leaving._

 _The damage is done_

 _So I guess I be leaving._

"Donna what are you doing here?" David spoke when he saw his girlfriend enter the cabana. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to see her, because he was. It was just that she wasn't due back for another two weeks. He didn't receive a response to his question however, because Donna just fell into his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her close. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. David looked over to see it was Brenda. She looked a mess. David's heart broke for hers. He could feel her pain by just looking into her bloodshot eyes. "Hey," he spoke softly as he removed his arms from Donna's waist and made his way over to Brenda, pulling her into a tight embrace. Brenda retuned the gesture wrapping her arms around his as well. She rested her head into his chest and let the tears fall. She wasn't sure how she had any more left. She's been crying since she heard the news two days ago. "Take a seat," he spoke as he led her over to the couch. He made his way over to the kitchen, prepared a glass of water, and handed it over to Brenda.

"Thank you," she spoke softly after chugging down half the glass. "Not just for the water, but for everything." He sat down next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulders. He glanced over at Donna who was staring at Brenda with hurt in her own eyes. He wasn't the only one feeling her pain.

"Have you been home yet?" David asked to no one in particular. He just wanted some answers.

"No," Donna spoke sitting on the other side of David. "We didn't know what we would say to our parents about being back so early. We were sort of wondering if we could stay here for a while until Brenda built up the courage to explain the situation to Brandon or her parents."

"Is that really the best idea Donna? I mean, this is Kelly's cabana too."

"We know, but it's the only option we have right now."

Still not thinking it was a good idea David sighed. He agreed to it however because he saw how hurt Brenda was and he wanted to help his friend. "I'll stay here too. I will just tell Jackie I'm busy with my music and don't want to disturb everyone."

"Thanks babe." Donna gave David a quick kiss before standing up. "I'm going to get our bags from the trunk. Keep an eye on Brenda." His gaze followed Donna as she left the cabana and then immediately shifted down towards Brenda who still had her head in his chest.

"I meant what I said David. Thank you." Her voice seemed stronger than before and she finally brought her gaze up to meet his.

"You shouldn't be thanking me Brenda. I'm the reason for your pain."

"What? David no you're not. I'm thankful you told me. It's not your fault the two people I considered myself closest to betrayed me." David winced at her words. He knew the venom in her words wasn't directed towards him, but it was directed towards his sister who he betrayed. He couldn't help but let his mind drift towards her and where she was hiding. Jackie had called to let David know she heard from her, but that is all the information she gave him. Kelly probably told her to keep it brief. And he didn't blame her. For hating him that is. He did blame her for her actions and then trying to run from them. They could work this out. Brenda, Kelly, and Dylan always did. "David, are you listening?"

He was broken from his trance and rather than responding to Brenda's question he asked one of his own. "If it was Brandon would you have told?" He wanted to know if he did the right thing. No he needed to know. He needed someone to confirm that his actions were the correct one before he drove himself crazy internally debating with himself over it.

Shocked from his question Brenda took a minute to formulate her answer. Honestly, she had no idea what she would do if in David's position. Part of her wanted to say yes, but a larger portion wanted to say no. She compromised. "David, my relationship with Brandon is different than yours with Kelly's. We have been together since birth. He's always protected and looked out for me when I did stupid things in the past. You and Kelly have only recently become siblings and for half of that time she has acted like she didn't want to be related to you. Understand? Basically I can't give you an honest answer. I guess it depends on who the person was I would be hurting if I didn't tell."

David did understand. Her answer didn't confirm his suspicions and he let out a sigh. He needed to call Kelly. If only he knew where she was.

"I'm going to put our bags into the bedroom. Thanks for letting us stay here," Donna spoke placing a soft kiss on the lips of her boyfriend.

"Yeah," he spoke softly, internally knowing only trouble can come from this situation.

 _ **Well... I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to comment!**_

 _ **And if you have any suggestions for a song I should use, tell me!**_

 _ **Until next time! :)**_


	3. You're Not Sorry

**_Hey guys! So, uh, I know what you are all thinking. It' s been a month! What took so long?_**

 ** _And I have an answer._**

 ** _March was just very busy. I studied abroad for Spring Break, had a birthday, and had about a trillion exams. (College is kicking my butt guys!)_**

 ** _This chapter is shorter than the rest (and not as good) but I wanted to get something posted for you guys._**

 ** _It's very possible I may go back and edit this chapter at a later date and if I do I will let you know._**

 ** _Anyway, I want to thank all the people who took the time to review and are still staying with the story! I appreciate it!_**

 ** _On to Chapter 3!_**

 _All this time I was wasting_

 _Hoping you would come around._

 _I've been giving out chances every time_

 _And all you do is let me down._

Brandon sighed as he violently slammed the front door closed. Why did this always happen to him? Whenever he finally thinks he found the one, they show their true colors and he realizes what a terrible person they always were. He's blinded by beauty and his cursed ability to only notice the good in people. That causes him to be the one screwed in the end of every relationship. He had thought Natalie was different. She was beautiful, intelligent, and caring… or so he thought until she left him for her ex-boyfriend who spontaneously showed up during their dinner date and asked for her hand in marriage. Okay, so that was an exaggeration, but he might as well have. At the end of the night, Brandon was left with a broken heart, and the check.

Needing some advice from his best friend, he absent mindedly found himself dialing Steve's all too familiar number. The conversation did not last long however because Brandon could sense that Steve was distracted. Deciding against his initial judgement, Brandon switched the reasoning of his call to a check in, not wanting to burden his friend with his problems.

After ending the phone conversation, Brandon was left alone to deal with his pain. He had been through breakups before; this was nothing new. However before, he had the aid of his best friends to heal him. This time it seemed he would have to do it alone. And I guess I'm to blame, he thought as he sat down on the living room couch. He had been isolating his friends to spend all of his time with Natalie so this did not come as much of a surprise.

That's another one of his downfalls. When he is with someone he devotes all off of his energy to them and it's becoming tiring. Why can't someone devote all of their time to him for once? And that is when it struck him. He does have someone that does that for him, and he treats her like shit. I mean, he doesn't ignore her, but he doesn't give her the attention she deserves either. His relationship with Andrea came easy, and easy terrified him. He would be lying if he said he never thought of her that way, because he has; their plans when they thought he was moving back to Minnesota being a prime example. But that was the problem. He thought he was going away and he would never see her again. One of his biggest fears is going too far and then losing one of his best friends forever. Their bond was too special to allow it to get destroyed in the crossfire.

But on the other hand, because of their friendship they would make the perfect couple. They wouldn't have to work at their relationship; it would come natural. He didn't want to end up in a relationship like his sisters. Now don't start thinking the wrong idea. Dylan was the first friend Brandon made when he came to Beverley Hills. The guy is more like a brother than a friend, but his relationship with his sister was damaged. They were always arguing and Brandon was always caught in the crossfire. It was exasperating. The two were like a ping pong match: the ball was always on one side of the court, never meeting in the middle. Their relationship revolved around the drama and that was not something Brandon strived for.

Why did love have to be so complicated? He sighed as he finally forced himself to head up to his bedroom, needing to clear his head. It was spinning from all the situations running through his mind. He was thinking about his sister in Paris, Andrea, and about why Steve sounded so distracted on the phone. He would be sure to ask him about it the next time he saw him.

 _And it's taken me this long_

 _Baby, but I've figured you out._

 _And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

 _But not this time around._

Dylan couldn't sleep. That's why he found himself showering at 4 in the morning. Even though he wanted to avoid thinking about his current predicament, he knew he needed to devise a solution. A plan of action was required if he was going to win Brenda back. And a good one. Not some half ass plan he usually made up on the spot when they argued. This mistake was costly. It was not a situation where he promised he would call and never did or him leaving for the weekend without telling her first; he cheated on her with her best friend. He ran his hands through his wet hair and laid back against the shower wall. There was a chance that David hadn't told and Brenda would never know; he and Kelly would get of scot free. However that chance was slim. Even if she didn't already know from David, she would figure it out. Brenda always did. She was a smart girl.

Deciding it was time to call it quits, Dylan turned off the shower, changed into some sweats, and found himself staring at Kelly as she slept. She was beautiful. Nobody could deny that. That is what drew him to her. Since they were younger, the two have always had a mutual attraction. He just wonders why they never acted on it until he was in a relationship with someone he loved. He debated joining her in the bed but decided against it. His conscience was eating away at him.

"Dylan? Are you okay?" Kelly sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes in the process. She could tell by Dylan's face the answer was no. But she knew Dylan. He would lie. It was one of the few things about him Kelly did not admire. He had a bad habit of bottling up his emotions until they spilled over the edge. And when that happened it was like a miniature grenade exploding. He took his anger out on whoever was present, whether they were the source for his pain or not. Everyone in his vicinity was free game. She had been on the receiving end multiple times and it was not a situation she enjoyed being trapped in. Preparing for the worst she took a deep breath before probing again. "Dylan, answer me."

And answer he did. "You want an answer? Are you seriously asking me that right now? What do you think! We can't all be you with no guilty conscience. I don't understand how you can be okay right now." Dylan did not intend for the bark in his voice to be that venomous, but he was frustrated. How could she not be worried about the consequences of their actions? Then it hit him. This situation was a win-win for Kelly. She got to be with him, causing him to lose Brenda in the process. She had nothing to lose while he on the other hand, had everything.

"I'm not," Kelly spoke softly, tears filling her eyes. Contrary to what David and Dylan thought she felt like shit. She's had feelings for Dylan since before Brenda arrived, and at the time, their actions felt right. Honestly, she still wants to be with him, but the risk of losing her best friend and brother is too great if they continue on. The devil on her shoulder, however made her realize she has already lost them so why not take what she wants and try to have happiness in the process? "Do you really think I'm that heartless?"

Dylan didn't respond. He just stood there, back against the wall, staring into nothingness. He knew he should have answered. He heard every word she said. But he knew if he spoke she would hear the strain in his voice. How could they be so stupid to let themselves get caught? And that, Dylan thought, was the problem. Would he feel this regret if they didn't get caught? He truly believed he loved Brenda, but he also enjoyed the time he spent with Kelly. Is it possible to love two people at once?

 _You don't have to call, anymore._

 _I won't pick up the phone._

 _This is the last straw._

 _Don't want to hurt anymore._

 _And you can tell me that you're sorry_

 _But I won't believe you like before._

 _You're not sorry._

"David? David? What's the answer to the problem on the board?"

David was awoken from his slumber by the ringing of his alarm. Only he wasn't in a slumber. And it wasn't his alarm. It was the school bell. And he had fallen asleep in class. Again.

The past week has been rough with Donna and Brenda staying in the cabana with him. He had given them the bed and he had taken the couch, which was very uncomfortable. He was getting maybe four hours of sleep a night, because Brenda's crying kept him up. He didn't blame her for doing it, he understood, but a man needs his sleep. He's already talked to Donna about it and all she did was suggest he go back to the house and sleep in his own room. The offer was tempting, but he refused. They needed his help in hiding out and he was going to give it to them. He just didn't know how much longer he could go on functioning like this. His body was shutting down.

That is why, when he got back to the cabana after class, the first thing he did was plop down onto the couch and try to fall into a deep sleep. However, from his spot he could hear Donna and Brenda talking in the bedroom. He really did try not to ease drop, but his curiosity got the best of him and he found himself listening intently to their voices.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? It's only been a week. If you need more time I'm sure David would understand." Donna was surprised to hear her friend say she was ready to go home. Donna knew she was not thinking straight and tried to convince her to stay, but nothing she was saying was working. Brenda wanted to return home and when she sets her mind on something, she does whatever it takes to make it happen. Honestly, Donna did not think she was ready, but she knew she was fighting a battle she was destined to lose. Therefore, she surrendered.

"I want to see my brother." And that was the truth. It wasn't a half assed excuse she came up with so she could leave the cabana, though she did feel like she was intruding. She knew she kept David up with her crying and that he was falling asleep in class. She had overheard him talking to Donna about it. Not that she blamed him. He had a life to live and it didn't revolve around her relationship problems with Dylan. She appreciates all that he has done for her, and because of that, she thinks it is time she finally repays him by letting him enjoy his summer. He didn't need her dragging him down.

She also felt bad for Donna. She knows how much she missed David while they were away and yet she is willing to give up alone time with him to comfort her. The thought made her feel even more guilty, conforming she was making the right decision.

"Just promise me you won't go running off to Dylan?" Donna hated seeing her friend like this. She knew she still wasn't ready to be on her own, but she had insisted and how could Donna deny her that right? Plus, she would enjoy some alone time with her boyfriend. The two haven't really been touchy feely while Brenda was around because they didn't want to throw their relationship in their face when she was going through this. That would not be right. They were both better people than that.

"I promise," though neither knew how much truth was in the words.

"What are you going to tell your parents?"

She hadn't thought of that yet. She just knew she wanted to tell her brother and let him know she was home. Brandon always knew what to do and he would help her. Plus, she wouldn't feel as guilty invading in his personal life. She did it all the time. That was her job. The only downfall, she thought, is that Brandon may try to hurt Dylan and she doesn't know if she would have the energy to stop him. No matter what happened between them she still loves him and doesn't want to see him get hurt. "Brandon and I will figure it out." Letting out a sigh she finished packing what little belongings she had with her before making her way to the living room. "David, can I talk to you?"

"You knew I wasn't really asleep huh?" He gave Brenda a small smile before sitting up on the couch and motioning for her to sit down. She returned it, and took the spot next to him. "So you're really doing it huh?"

"Yeah... well I'm going to talk to Brandon at least. My confrontation with Dylan will probably have to wait a few more days. I don't know if I will ever be ready, but I will have to be." She let out a deep sigh before continuing.

"Look," both she and David spoke at the same time. She couldn't resist the small giggle that escaped her lips as a smile formed on her face.

"Hey, that's the first real smile I've seen on you since you got here. I've missed them. They suit you better."

She blushed. Was he? No. He was just being nice. It's who David was. "Thank you," was all she could force herself to reply. "For everything. You've given up so much these past few weeks to help me and for that I'm very grateful."

"It's really not a problem, Brenda. And what I was trying to say earlier was that if you ever need any more help, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be there for you."

"Thanks David." And with that she forced herself to leave before she found herself once again crying in his arms because she knew she wasn't strong enough for this. Not yet.

 _Looking so innocent_

 _I might believe you if I didn't know_

 _Could've loved you all my life_

 _If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

Brenda doesn't know how much time she wasted standing outside of her home, but it didn't matter. She was frozen. She couldn't force herself to open the door. She debated turning around and going back to the cabana, however she had already come so far. If she didn't do it now, she never would. Taking a deep breath, she reached out for the handle and pushed open the door. Not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, she didn't shout out her arrival. She slowly made her way to the living room, which was empty. And she expected it to be. She had done her research before deciding that today was the day to return home. Her parents were out of town for the weekend to attend one of her father's conferences. That left her time to meet with her brother alone. She felt she could talk to him. The two were close. He may be angry initially but he would listen to her, unlike her parents who would strike first. Brandon could be reasoned with. Figuring her brother was probably still at work, she took the time to adjust herself to her surroundings. Despite what everyone may believe, she missed her home while she was away. She may not always be on the same wavelength as her parents, but she loved them. They just had her best interests at heart, even if she didn't agree. The best way to learn is to make mistakes, and make mistakes did she. She was far from the perfect daughter, she knew that. She was incomparable to Brandon in that aspect. He was everything her parents wanted her to be, but wasn't. It was hard growing up always being in his shadow. Everyone expected so much more from her than she had to give. She tried not to be angry towards Brandon because of it; it wasn't his fault she was a screw up, but sometimes her jealously got the better of her. In theory, she thought being in a location where she could be herself without judgement would be a great change however she realized life without her brother sucked.

"Brenda is that you?" She was brought out of her trance by the familiar voice of her better half. She slowly turned around to face him, a smile forming on her face. She wasn't expecting her brother back so soon, so his sudden arrival took her by surprise. Without replying, she ran into his arms engulfing him in a tight hug, the tears beginning to fall.

Brandon was surprised by his sister's form of affection. There was slight hesitation on his part before he returned her gesture, pulling her close. "Are you okay? Why are you back so early?"

Brenda could hear the concern in her brother's voice which just caused her to break down even more. How could she tell him? She wanted to, that's why she came here, but she didn't know if she could force herself to do it with the tears. How did she even have any left? Was Dylan even worth all the tears she was shedding over him?

Realizing, that his question just led to his sister becoming more upset, Brandon slowly began leading her to the couch, carefully maneuvering himself to sit down with her still in his grip. They just sat there for a while. He was curious and wanted answers, but he knew his sister. He knew that if he continuously pushed her while she was not ready, he would never get answers. He had to be patient. And so he waited. And waited. And waited.

"Brandon?" Brandon slowly opened his eyes to discover he had fallen asleep. His sister was standing before him, holding a cup of tea and a tub of ice cream. If his sister returning early from Paris did not signify bad news, this action did. The only time they shared ice cream together was when one of them was going through problems and they needed a pick me up.

"What is it Brenda?" He could tell from her eyes she had just recently stopped crying, and he was hoping his question would not cause them to start up again.

"I need you to promise me something first." Brenda knew that was not the best way to begin her confession, but it needed to be said. She still loved Dylan. He did her wrong, but she still did not want to see him hurt. It would break her heart all over again.

"Anything." This made Brandon skeptical, but he knew Brenda would never tell him if he did not agree to her terms.

"You have to promise not to hurt him."

"Hurt who Brenda? What happened?!"

The words came out like vomit. "Dylan cheated on me with Kelly."

As soon as the words left her mouth she noticed the anger in her brother's eyes. She saw him rise from the couch and storm across the living room, grabbing his coat and car keys in the process.

"Brandon! No! You promised me!" But before she could say anything else to convince him to stop she heard the front door slam shut.

 _And you got your share of secrets_

 _And I'm tired of being last to know_

 _And now you're asking me to listen_

 _Cause it's worked each time before_

Andrea was saying goodbye to her last student when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Turning towards the voice she found herself facing David Silver, accompanied by… Donna Martin? Wasn't she supposed to be in Paris with Brenda? Noticing the confusion on her face, David spoke first.

"Hey Andrea. No time to explain right now, but we received a call from Brenda saying that Brandon is off to do something he will regret. You are the only person we know who can convince him not to do it. Come with us."

Still confused by the situation she followed David and Donna to Donna's car, though she was surprised to find David take the wheel. "Anyone care to explain what is going on?" She asked as the car took off before she fully fastened her seatbelt, causing her to slam into the side of the car. Saying she was worried was an understatement. She was absolutely terrified. What was Brandon get himself into? She may currently be avoiding him but that did not mean she still didn't care for him. He was her best friend. If he was in trouble, of course she would be there to help.

By the time they reached their destination, Donna had filled Andrea in on the situation. Andrea was in complete shock and her heart ached for her best friend's sister. The two were friends, but mostly through her association with Brandon. They had gotten together for girl's night before but she never felt a part of the group. She was just different from the other girls like Brenda, Kelly, and Donna. However, that did not stop a few tears from falling during their road trip. When she finally took the time to take in their location, she realized they were outside Dylan's home. And that Brandon had beat them there. She noticed his car running, with the driver's side door open. Andrea can just imagine him exiting the car before it came to a complete stop. That's when she heard the sound of yelling and glass breaking from inside the house. David, who was standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder, vacated his spot, dashing into the home to try to break up the fight. Which her and Donna both knew was a terrible idea, because they both called out his name, trying to get him to stop his involvement. Andrea looked over to see Donna covering her ears with her hands and her eyes with her hair. She made her way over to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Everything will be okay." She knew the words came out unconvincing because she didn't even believe them herself.

That's when David came out of the building, arms wrapped around Brandon, forcing him to stop the fight. She pulled Donna's head into her shoulder, because the first thing she noticed was David's bloody nose and black eye. He must have gotten hit in his attempt to separate the two. However, that was not even what worried her. The blood and cuts on Brandon's knuckles did. If he looked that bad she hated to see what Dylan looked like. Dylan, where was he?

"Take Brandon," David demanded as he removed Donna from her grip, replacing her with the much larger Brandon. "I think I got him calmed down. Patch him up."

"You need patched up too," Donna said when she got her first look at her boyfriend.

"I'm fine. We all are." When he received a concerned look from Andrea he added, "Yes even Dylan. He wasn't home. The glass we heard break was caused by Brandon punching a photo Dylan had of him and Brenda." With that David went back into the house, and she was left alone with Brandon and Donna.

Not holding back she shouted "What were you thinking? Are you stupid?!"

Brandon didn't reply. He only hung his head in shame. He was embarrassed. He didn't want to harm Dylan. He had made a promise to Brenda, but his emotions got the better of him. He felt like shit. He was lucky Dylan wasn't home. What would have happened if he was?

 _You're not sorry,_

 _No, no. no._

Dylan had finished packing when Kelly finished with her shower. They were leaving. He was tired of running from their problems. He needed to see Brenda so he could explain the situation to her and win her back. She was the love of his life. He knows what he did was stupid, and he finally came to the realization he needs Brenda in his life, not Kelly.

"Hurry up and get dressed Kelly. So we can leave."

"Don't rush me." Kelly was furious. Dylan had basically just finished telling her that she meant nothing to him; that she was no more than a summer fling. A mistake. She loved him and he ripped her heart out of her chest. Deep inside though, she knew the words were not true. He wouldn't do what he did with her if he didn't have feelings for her. If he truly loved Brenda, he would not have wanted her. She only agreed to leave because she did not want to be stuck here with him any longer.

That tension resulted in a very awkward road trip back towards Beverly Hills. Because the two were not talking, they had both had time to think. And both were thinking about Brenda. Dylan's mind kept replaying what he imagined Brenda's face to look like when he delivered the news. He tried to mentally prepare himself for her hatred, but nothing seemed to be working. He knew she would be upset, and he knew he deserved it. He screwed up royally. No matter how many times he says it didn't mean anything, he knows that is not true. Kelly does mean something to him. But Brenda means more.

Kelly spent her time thinking about how she would lose her best friend to her own wrongdoings. Brenda has only been in her life for a short time, but she already knew her better than any of her other 'friends' in Beverley Hills. She was there for her during her mother's addiction and through the birth of her sister, unlike the other people she once considered friends who ran away scared. The Walshes were a brave family who always stood by their believes whether others stood with them or not. In a way, she was jealous of Brenda. She had everything Kelly always wanted. Including Dylan. That is why when she got the opportunity to be with him, she took it. She thought she would have finally beaten Brenda at something. Only now she realized it wasn't a competition and that she still lost. Dylan still didn't want her, her brother hated her, and her friends would definitely side with Brenda.

She was removed from her thoughts when she felt the car come to a stop. Turning her gaze towards the commotion, she felt her heart break when she saw Brandon being held by Andrea; tears in his eyes and blood on his knuckles. She noticed her brother and Donna standing not too far away, Donna inspecting his face. When the group heard the car pull up, they stopped what they were doing and turned to face the vehicle; anger evident in their eyes. Kelly watched as Dylan slowly vacated the driver's seat of his car and began making his way toward their friends. (Were they even friends anymore?)

"What are you guys…?" he began to ask, but he never got to finish because Brandon's fist connected with his face.

 _ **Sooo... I hope you guys enjoyed! I apologize again for it not being as good as the previous chapters (Boo March!) but it will hopefully get back to better quality with the next chapter.**_

 _ ***Spoiler: Brenda confronts Dylan/Kelly. ***_

 _ **Leave a review and let me know how you are enjoying the story so far! :D :D :D**_


	4. Love You Goodbye

**_Hey guys! I did not forget about you, I promise!_** ** _Don't hate me!_**

 ** _It is the summer time so hopefully updates come sooner._**

 ** _As for this next chapter, I began writing it and realized that there was a loophole, BUT I liked it and did not want to change it. So when you read this chapter pretend Brenda was with the rest of the gang when Brandon punched Dylan hehe._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _*Disclaimer: I do not own the 90210 characters. Although I wish I had my own David :(_**

 _It's inevitable everything that's good comes to an end_

 _It's impossible to know if after this we can still be friends,_

 _Yeah._

Brenda sat in the passenger seat of Donna's car with her head in her hands. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, but her body would not listen to her mind and the tears fell. After her brother hit Dylan she remembers running to his side to make sure he was not too hurt. She doesn't know why she did it. Instinct maybe? But the action pissed her brother off and the two got in a fight that resulted in her asking David for a ride home.

He had been her rock lately and Brenda didn't do enough to show her appreciation. It was strange to her though because she could not pinpoint the exact moment the two became so close. It just sort of happened. She felt guilty for dragging him into the mess. If she would have never asked for his help, he would not be involved right now. But if she never would have dragged him into it, she would not have him for support right now. Selfish right? She didn't care though. She needed someone and he was there. Donna truly was lucky.

"Here's your stop," she heard him say as the car came to a halt in front of her home. She removed her hands from her face for the first time since she entered the car, and brought her gaze to his face. She never noticed before, but his eyes were beautiful.

"Thank you," she responded although she did not make an effort to leave the car. She didn't want to face her parents nor did she want the leave the comfort of David's company.

"Are you going to be okay?" He found himself asking when he came to the conclusion she wasn't going to leave. He already knew the answer to the question and felt stupid for asking it, but somehow he could not stop the words from escaping his lips. After finally forcing himself to remove his gaze, he found himself backing out of the Walsh driveway and began heading toward the beach.

"What are you?" Brenda asked with a confused expression on her face, before she came to the realization of where they were headed. How did he know the beach was her safe spot? The place she always went when she was upset? She let a small smile form on her face as the ocean came into view and the cool breeze made its way through the car window.

"I overheard you talking with Donna one night," he provided as his explanation with a shrug. He had no idea what overcame him and why he was doing this but he did know he did not want to stop. After seeing the smile on her face, no matter how small, he knew his decision was worth it. "There's a blanket in the back of the car." He spoke softly as he shut off the engine and made his way over to the shoreline, allowing the cool water to brush up over his toes. It was so peaceful out here; he understands why she enjoys it so much.

Brenda watched David from her position in the car. Who would have thought that she would consider the creepy freshman who had a crush on Kelly one of her best friends? When she looked at him now though, she did not see that same kid. He had matured a lot. In looks and personality. Admiring him now, she can imagine what Donna always saw in him. She just wished the rest of them had seen it earlier. Letting out a deep breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, Brenda grabbed the blanket out of the back seat and made her way over towards David. "Thank you,' she spoke suddenly causing David to jump at her voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She laid the blanket out behind her, so the tide would not reach it, and took a seat. David joined her, careful to maintain his distance. "What do you think I should do?"

"About the Kelly/Dylan situation?" He barley paused long enough for Brenda to nod before continuing on. "I personally believe you need to sit down and talk to them. You all have been through so much together to let this come between you. If I gave up every time one of my efforts to befriend you guys failed I wouldn't be here with you right now."

"Yeah David, about that…"

"You don't need to explain yourself. I understand. I was annoying back then. I tried way too hard to fit in. I even isolated Scott because I thought it would make me cooler." Brenda could hear the crack in his voice at the mention of his deceased friends' name.

"That gave us no right to treat you that way, though." A soft breeze swiftly blew through the beach causing chills to make their way onto her arms. At least, that is what she was blaming it on.

"We should head back," David spoke breaking the silence. He didn't want to leave, but he felt that they should.

"Thank you David. For everything." And that, Brenda thought, were words she was saying too often lately.

….

Brandon glanced at all of the people surrounding him, realizing how grateful he was to have them all in his life. Andrea was tending to the wounds on his hands, even after their little argument, while Donna was boiling some tea. Steve had received a call from Andrea after Brandon punched Dylan in the face and allowed them all into his home because his parents were not around. He wished his sister were here, but after their argument he didn't blame her for leaving. He was harsh on her. She loved Dylan. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she ran to his aid, but in the moment it infuriated Brandon. He felt his sister was choosing Dylan over him. However, now that he has had time to think he knew that was not true. And he wishes he could turn back time to change it, but he couldn't.

"Sorry," Andrea mumbled when she heard Brandon let out a hiss. Even though she called him out on his actions after the incident occurred, she wanted to be there for him. She loved him even if he didn't reciprocate those feelings. "This will probably sting," she told him as she rubbed the alcohol soaked cotton swab onto his knuckles. She felt him grip his free hand into hers, lessening the impact of the pain. "Sorry," she repeated.

"Here's your tea," Donna spoke, her voice lowering with each word. "I hope I'm not interrupting something." As she spoke, she eyed their two conjoined hands. Donna always thought the two would be a perfect couple, but her friends always convinced her it would never happen. The idea may not be as outrageous as everyone thought.

"No, you're fine Donna. Future Dr. Zuckerman was just patching me up." As he spoke he removed his hand from Andrea's grasp and reached out for the cup of tea. "This is delicious."

"Thank you." And with that reply, Andrea and Brandon we once again left alone. The two sat in silence for a moment; Brandon sipping his tea while Andrea admired him. She knew more was bothering him than what he explained earlier, but she wasn't sure if she should press the issue. She was not as close to Brandon as she once was and the issue bothered her. Before the summer he would tell her what was on his mind without any pressuring. Now she had to force it out of him.

"Brandon, we've been friends for a while. I know your cues. Something more is bothering you. What is it?"

Brandon sighed. He should have known better than to try and hide his emotions from Andrea. His best friend could read him like a book. "It's just… I'm scared Andrea. Dylan is my friend and I lost all control. It is like I was not myself. I was filled with anger and hate and I let it consume me."

"Listen, I know I was hard on you after the fact but I realize why you did it. You love Brenda. You would do anything to protect her and Dylan hurt her. It's understandable." She paused briefly before continuing. "Should I call Natalie?" Andrea doesn't know what brought it upon her to mention the girl, but she only felt it was appropriate for his girlfriend to know about his incident.

"No. We broke up." With all of the commotion going on, Brandon forgot that his friends did not hear the news. "She left me for her ex."

"Oh, I'm sorry." No she wasn't.

"It was bound to happen eventually. It always does." She wanted to scream that she would never leave him. That it would not happen with her, but after all of the events today, she refrained only lending a small smile.

"I'm sure you will find the one someday. Now get some rest. You need it," and she left the living room to join her friends in the kitchen.

"How's he feeling?" Steve asked when he saw her enter the room. His friend didn't seem too upset, and from what Donna described, the two were pretty cozy.

"Better. He will be okay."

"That's good to hear," Donna replied lending a small smile. "I just got off the phone with David. He got Brenda home safe. He said she's still hurting but that she is a soldier and she will also be okay." Donna didn't let the skepticism show in her voice, but she was concerned. David had been gone longer than was necessary to drive Brenda home. She wanted to assume it was because she needed some guidance, but she wasn't oblivious. The pair had become very close lately. She wanted to give her two best friends the benefit of the doubt and assume it is due to David helping her through the situation. However, Donna was offended she asked David for the ride and not her considering they were in her car. She was jealous of Brenda. Not because she thought David and her would become a thing; David loved her too much. But because she thought she was losing her best friend.

"Are you up for it?" Steve asked causing Donna to break out of her thoughts. He could sense she was worried. Brenda and Kelly were her two best friends after all, placing her in the middle.

"I'm sorry. I missed that. Up for what?"

"Ice cream, pizza, and a movie." Andrea answered. "It's been a rough day and we thought we could all use a break from the madness."

"Yeah." Donna replied with a small smile. "We sure could."

 _I know you're saying you don't want to hurt me_

 _But maybe you should show a little mercy_

 _The way you look I know you didn't come to apologize._

"Ow. Kel that hurts," Dylan hissed as she wiped the blood from his face. Brandon got him good. It was a cheap shot, but Dylan didn't blame him. He hurt his sister and Brandon was protecting her. He remembers that Brandon gave him that warning when the two began dating. At the time he thought it was just an empty threat. Now, however, he knew the words were true.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get the blood off." Kelly didn't forget her argument with Dylan from earlier so the 'accidental' painful moments were not so accidental. She still did love him though, so she agreed to patch him up. Plus, neither of them had anyone else. All their friends hated them and her brother wouldn't talk to her. But could she really blame them? Sighing, she finished cleaning Dylan's face before she stood up from his bed and made herself comfortable on his couch. "I know you said you wanted to end things but I really do not want to go home and face David right now. Is it okay if I crash on the couch?"

"Yeah. Of course." Dylan believed Kelly's words and he knew she was not in the right emotional state to drive home. "But you can take the bed. With me if you want."

"You made it perfectly clear back at the hotel that I was a mistake Dylan. So I would rather sleep on the couch than with you." She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them. They were harsh and she noticed Dylan flinch at them.

"I deserve that." And he did. He knew what he was doing was wrong. He was giving her false hope. He admitted it to her earlier that he was still in love with Brenda. He didn't want to keep dragging her along, but he also did not want to let her go. "Look. You take the bed and I will take the couch."

"I can't let you do that Dylan. I will be fine on the couch, really."

"No Kel. I insist." And with those words he made his way over to the couch, threw Kelly over his shoulder, and placed her softly on his bed. "I'm not taking no for an answer. Now get some sleep." He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before turning off the light and making his way back to the living room. Finally, he turned his attention towards the answering machine, which had been blinking for days. Part of him hoped it was Brenda, but he knew it wasn't. That is why he has yet to check it. He didn't want to be met with disappointment. Unable to force himself to turn away, he listened to the voicemail.

"Hey Dylan. It's Brenda."

His heart began pumping at the sound of her voice, his throat becoming dry.

"Donna and I are heading back early and I, uh, think we need to talk."

He could sense the ache in her voice. He was waiting for the 'I love you' at the end of the message, but the phone beeped signifying it was over. Letting out a sigh, he made his way over to the couch and hoped he would get some sleep tonight.

….

 **The next morning**

 **(Sibling bonding…yay!)**

Brenda was awoken to a soft knock on her bedroom door. As much as she wanted to send the person away, she gathered up the strength she had left and answered the door. There stood her brother. "Brandon I," but that was all she was able to get out before collapsing into his arms, tears falling down her face.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's going to be alright," Brandon soothed his sister as he rubbed her hair. From when they were children it was a motion that always comforted her. He didn't have any words to say that would make her feel better so he hoped the gesture would suffice. It seemed to do the trick because the sound of Brenda's sobs were softer and she had loosened the grip on their hug, but still refusing to let go. She needed her brother right now. He was the only guy who would never let her down.

"Brandon I," she started again. As she spoke she let herself out of the hug so she could look Brandon in the eyes. "Is it bad that I don't hate him? That if he came through the door asking to have me back I would give in?" She wanted to be strong. To be able to admit that she had let him go, but she couldn't. And for that she was ashamed.

"Of course not Bren. You loved him. No one expects you to move on yet." Brandon would be lying if he did not admit that part of him was disappointed. But he understood her feelings and why it is going to take time. "What about Kelly? Do you hate her?"

"Yes," she replied softly lowering her head in shame. She knew their actions required two people. It wasn't her intention to have more hatred towards Kelly. Her heart just felt more betrayed by the person she considered her best friend.

"Now is that fair?"

"I know it's not Brandon!" She shouted angrily. "They both deceived me! It's just..."

"You loved him. I know." He offered his arms back out to his sister and they once again found themselves in a hug. "I think you should talk to them. Maybe not now, but whenever you are ready."

"David said the same thing last night."

Brandon released his hold. "As in Silver?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"I've just noticed you two have been hanging around a lot lately." Brandon had nothing against David, he was a great kid, but the bond he was forming with his sister was beginning to worry him. She was not in a good place right now, and he felt their connection could be because of her heartbreak. That he was being used as a rebound.

"I'm just worried, that's all."

"You have nothing to be worried about. We're friends." She was sure to emphasize the word to get the meaning across. "He's been good to me."

"It's not him hurting you that I'm worried about Bren. It's you hurting him. You've dragged him into this mess and things are just going to get ugly. Kelly is his sister. You can't expect him to choose. And you cannot get frustrated with him if he ever ditches you to spend time with her. Basically, just be careful is all I'm saying. Enough of us have already been hurt this summer. Don't add him to the list."

….

"Honey when are you coming home? I miss you."

David found himself stopping outside of the entrance to the kitchen. He leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. He knew Jackie was talking to Kelly and he did not want to interrupt. He didn't even want to eavesdrop, but he found that he couldn't force his legs to take him back up the stairs to his room. He had filled Jackie somewhat in on the situation after he got back from taking Brenda home. He refused to provide too much information however because he was unsure how much of the situation Kelly wanted her mother to know.

"Alright. I will have lunch ready. I love you Kel."

David heard Jackie hang up the phone so before she could discover he was standing there he finally forced himself to go back up to his bedroom. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He wanted to, and knew he had to, eventually have a conversation with Kelly but he didn't expect it to be so soon. He thought about running so he could be gone by the time she got back, but ditched the idea. As much as he did not agree with her decision, she was his sister and she needed him. She had no one else at the moment. He was already currently the rock for Donna and Brenda. What harm would it do to add one more?

He must have spent more time preparing his speech than he intended because he was distracted by the sound of Jackie calling him for lunch. Taking a deep breath, he slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Kelly spotted him she offered a small smile that went unreturned. He noticed the pain on her face. That made him feel like shit. "Jackie," he found himself saying before he was ready. No amount of practice could mentally prepare him for this moment. "Do you mind if Kelly and I have a discussion?" Getting the hint, Jackie gave him a subtle nod before grabbing Erin and leaving the two siblings alone. "Look Kel, I owe you an apology. I've been a dick to you during the time you needed me most. I just want to let you know that I am here for you. Whatever, whenever. Just call and I'll be there." When she didn't respond he added "I'm also sorry for spilling the beans to Brenda. Can you forgive me?"

"David, you have no reason to apologize. You did what you thought was the right thing to do and I cannot fault you for that." That wasn't a lie. She didn't blame David for her current predicament. Dylan and her did it to themselves. He was protecting a friend. "But I appreciate it anyway. And thank you. I really need the support right now."

As David hugged his sister he felt some of the weight lifted from his shoulders.

As Kelly hugged her brother she felt that she belonged.

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Oh, why you wearing that to walk out of my life?_

 _Even though it's over you should stay the night._

 _If tomorrow you won't be mine_

 _Won't you give it to me one last time?_

 _Oh, baby let me love you goodbye._

Brenda couldn't breathe. She cannot believe she is actually attempting to have a conversation with the two people who betrayed her. Because they had agreed to meet in a mutual location, they had decided on the beach. The location was also ideal because it was public and they would be less likely to try something idiotic in the presence of strangers. Brandon was currently standing next to her so she looked towards him for a sense of comfort. She had asked him to come along because she believed their meeting could result in a gang up on herself from both Dylan and Kelly. She wanted backup. She thought about asking David, but remembered her brother's words from yesterday. She cared for him and didn't want to hurt him.

From where she was currently standing, there was no sight of Kelly and Dylan. She wanted to get their confrontation over with as soon as possible, so this frustrated her. Sensing her uneasiness, Brandon placed a soft hand on her shoulder. This calmed her momentarily. Soon after, in the distance, she could make out their voices and the nervous sensation returned. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was uncertain if she had the strength to speak them. Would she be able to make it through then entirety without breaking down?

When the pair came into view, her stomach tightened. This would never get any easier. Not knowing how to begin the conversation, she waited until Dylan spoke first.

"Look Bren…"

"It's Brenda."

She spoke the words with venom and her heart dropped when she noticed the sadness on Dylan's face at her words. Brandon whispered for her to be strong causing her to quickly regain her neutral composure.

"Okay, Brenda. Listen. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't change the past and it probably isn't enough to give you closure, but I mean it. I know what I did hurt you, but I still love you." Even if Brenda did not believe him, he was being honest. He did still love her and he hated witnessing her pain, especially since he was the cause of it. He never should have let her get away.

At Dylan's words, Brenda noticed Kelly moved her gaze to her feet. She had been quiet the whole time, Brenda almost forgetting she was there with them. But she did not expect anything less. She figured Kelly would not drop her ego long enough to make amends.

"But I don't love you anymore Dylan." The words hurt both her and Dylan. They were a lie, but she couldn't seem weak. She needed to be strong and the only way she knew how was to deny her feelings. It would make it easier to move on. Maybe if she spoke the words enough she would come to believe them herself. "Do you have anything to say?" She questioned, staring down her former best friend.

"Brenda, I'm sorry." She said the words with tears in her eyes. "We had a great friendship and I ruined it. I hope we can work everything out and be friends again."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. I accept the apologies, and I'll forgive, but I'll never forget. I've been consumed with anger for far too long." When she noticed them give her a small smile she laughed. "This doesn't mean we're friends again. If you see me at school, or any other public place, ignore me. Don't call. Don't come to my house. And don't ask my brother about me. Got it? I hope you two are happy together. You deserve each other."

She didn't stay long enough after her speech to see their reactions. She immediately left forcing herself to hold in her tears until they were no longer in the distance.

"You did well. I'm proud of you," Brandon spoke as she collapsed into his arms.

 _One more taste of your lips just to bring me back_

 _To the places we've been and the nights we've had_

 _Because if this is it then at least we can end it right_

"How are you holding up?" Donna asked her best friend as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Brenda had called her last night after her altercation with Dylan and Kelly and she had slept over to keep her company.

"I feel like shit, but I'm confident everything will get better."

"That's good," Donna responded with a small smile. She knew it was going to take time. Brenda would not heal over night, but she was willing to be there for her every step of the way. She needed her now more than ever.

"Why me Donna?" No tears were falling, she had none left to give, but Donna could hear the sadness in her voice. "What did I do to deserve this?"

It was a good question. As a Christian, Donna knows that God has a plan for her best friend. However, sometimes those plans are even too hazy for her to see. Brenda was a great friend. Sure sometimes she went a little rogue or had attitude problems, but nothing that warranted the pain she was feeling currently. "You did nothing wrong Brenda. Sometimes bad things happen to good people. But God never gives us more than we can handle. You are strong Brenda. You will get through this. I never want to hear you thinking this is your fault. That you did something to cause it because you didn't."

"Thanks, Donna. You always know what to say." And that was true. Donna had a way with words. When she spoke, everyone listened. She was the type of person that everyone respected because she never did any wrong. She always wants to see the best in people, and is able to bring it out. In the dark, she is the ray of sunshine that guides you home. "What are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm having dinner and a movie date with David. Why? Do you want to join us?" Donna secretly hoped that her friend would reject her offer because she hadn't spent much alone time with her boyfriend since the two returned. She asked out of kindness. However, she also knew she would not be mad if the brunette did accept the invitation. She knew she needed the company. And she didn't think David would mind either.

"No, I couldn't possibly intrude." Even though she wanted to, she rejected the invitation. Donna would never tell her, but she knew she was annoyed with her constant invasion of privacy.

"You sure? David won't mind either."

"I know," Brenda sighed. And that was the problem. The two were becoming too comfortable with her around and she wanted to keep to her brother's advice about dragging her friends down with her by bringing them in to fight her battles. "But I will be fine. You two enjoy yourself." She gave her friend a small smile.

"You be careful alright Bren?" Donna gave her friend a hug before leaving her bedroom and exiting out the front door.

Then her phone rang.

….

Dylan was confused. He doesn't know why he picked up the phone and decided to call the one person who would not want to speak to him. Quite frankly, he deserved the silent treatment from her. He would be disappointed in her if he didn't. That would mean she was going soft and did not care about him. His heart raced and then stopped briefly when he heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

When he did not reply she repeated herself, threatening to hang up if there was no reply.

"Hey," he replied softly; his voice barely audible.

When there was no immediate response he assumed she hung up the phone, but when he listened more intently he could hear the sound of her breathing. That sound which still calmed him.

"Dylan?"

"Yeah. It's me. I just wanted to hear your voice."

When she did not respond he decided to continue talking. "Look, I know I am the last person you want to talk to right now so just listen. I love you Brenda. I made a mistake. It's just you weren't around and I missed holding you at night. I was going through a rough time and you weren't here to help me through it. I needed someone."

"So you're saying this is **my** fault?"

"No, that's not what I am saying at all."

Silence.

"What are you doing right now? I'll come over so I can explain myself in person."

"Dylan, we tried that yesterday. It didn't work."

"But I will be alone. No Kelly this time."

Brenda mauled over the situation. She did want to see him again, but she was unsure of how much self-control she had to contain herself. But she loved him. That's why the positive words escaped her lips. "I'll see you. But I'm coming over there." She added that stipulation because she knew her brother and friends would constantly be coming to her room to check on her. "I'll be there in a few."

Dylan's heart began racing again as soon as the phone conversation ended. He was going to win her back. Brenda would be his again.

….

It was about 15 minutes later when Dylan's doorbell rang. Unable to contain his excitement he rushed towards the front door engulfing the brunette on the other side in a warm embrace. His body felt right against hers. She eventually returned the hug and Dylan could feel her warm breathe on his neck.

Before he realized what he was doing his hands were holding her face and he brought his lips to hers. The first kiss was a quick peck because he was unsure how she would respond. The second kiss lasted a little longer because he was testing the waters. When she didn't pull away he leaned in for the third kiss which lead them to his couch. He remembered the taste of her lips which made him crave more. He found himself nibbling at her ear and making his way down to her neck.

"Brenda, I need you." He began reaching for the hem of her shirt, but he never made it. Brenda grabbed a hold of his hands to stop him. The disappointment on his face was evident.

"Dylan, we can't. I came here to talk because that is what you asked to do. If you can't handle that I'm going to leave."

"But Brenda," he started to say before he found his lips reconnected with hers. Brenda did not stop him this time and his hands finally found their way to her shirt. Dylan had to force himself to remove it however, because he believed once their lips disconnected once again she would walk out of his life forever. He did not want this to be the last time he tasted her lips. After her shirt was removed Brenda straddled him on the couch, pinning him down. She brought her lips to his ear and began nibbling. This action made Dylan moan which in return made Brenda pause.

"I can't believe... I can't believe I let this happen." But instead of leaving she rested her head on Dylan's shoulder and began to cry. Again.

 _Oh, baby let me love you goodbye._

 ** _Well, I hope you guys enjoyed!_** ** _Let me know what you think in the reviews!_** ** _And I may introduce some characters sooner than when they were introduced in the show._**

 ** _I'm almost finished season 7 and it brought back my inspiration for the story!_**

 ** _Let's do discussion questions & I will answer them at the beginning of the next chapter:_**

 ** _1\. What was your favorite/least favorite season?_**

 ** _2\. Who is your favorite/least favorite character?_**

 ** _3\. What was your favorite story line?_**


End file.
